parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
James Graham's Gumball Hood Part 3
Here is part three of James Graham's second movie spoof of Gumball Hood. Cast *Gumball Watterson (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Robin Hood *Tom (from Tom and Jerry) as Little John *Penny Fitzgerald (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Maid Marian *Jafar (from Aladdin) as Prince John *Don Croco (from Hugo the Troll) as Sir Hiss *Merlock (from Ducktales) as Sheriff of Nottingham *Merlin (from The Sword in the Stone) as Friar Tuck *Goofy Goof (from Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Pluto Cartoons) as Alan-a-Dale *Toodles (from Tom and Jerry) as Lady Kluck *Henchman 800 (from Rayman 2) as Trigger *Hunchman 1000 (from Rayman M) as Nutsy *Murfy (from Rayman 2) as Otto *Rat (from Hugo the Troll) as Skippy Rabbit *Rut (from Hugo the Troll) as Sis Rabbit *Tily (from Rayman 2) as Tagalong Rabbit *Granny (from Looney Tunes) as Mother Rabbit *Rit (from Hugo the Troll) as Toby Turtle *Edward the Blue Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Father Sexton *Molly the Holden Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Mother Church Mouse *Shrimpers (from TUGS) as Prince John's Thugs *Dantinis (from Croc) Sheriff's Thugs *Professor Utonium (from The Powerpuff Girls) as King Richard *Various Characters as People of Nottingham *Cupcake Woman (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Robin Hood disguise as Fortune Teller *Madame (from The Aristocats) as Little John disguise as Fortune Teller *Sir Kay (from The Sword in the Stone) as Robin Hood disguise as a legged stork *Emelius Browne (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as Little John disguise as Sir Reginald *Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) as Robin Hood disguise as Old Man Transcript *(out on the streets, Rat, Rut, Tily, and Rit run along toward the castle) *Rit: Gee, did Gumball Hood really give it to you? *Rat: Yeah, and this is his own hat too. *Rit: Gee, I'd sure like to shoot your bow and arrow. *Tily: Let me try it, please, Rat. *Rat: Oh, no, you don't. I'm gonna shoot it first. *Rut: You're pointin' it too high. *Rat: I'm not either. Watch this. (takes out his arrow, puts it onto his bow, and shoots it high into the sky) *Rit: Uh-oh. Now you done it. *Tily: Right in Jafar's backyard. (Rat goes to investegate) Rat, you can't go in there. *Rit: Yeah. Jafar will chop off your head. (echoing) Like this. *Rat: Oh, I don't care. I gotta get my arrow. *Rut: Wait a minute. Horace might tattle on you. *Rat: Yeah, Boo Boo. You gotta take the oath. *Ruth: An oath? *Tily: Put your hand on your heart and cross your eyes. *Rat: Spiders, snakes and a lizard's head. *Rit: Spiders, snakes and a lizard's head. *Rat: If I tattletale, I'll die till I'm dead. *Jimmy: (Echoing) If I tattletale, I'll die till I'm dead. *(as Rat enters the backyard, he hears two women giggling and playing tennis) *Toodles: It's your turn to serve, Penny Fitzgerald, dear. *Penny Fitzgerald: Are you ready, Toodles? *Toodles: Oh, as your lady-in-waiting, I'm waiting. *(Both laugh and hit the ball with tennis rackets) *Toodles: I'm getting too old for this. *Penny Fitzgerald: Oh, Dee Dee, That was a good shot. *Toodles: You're not bad yourself, dear. My girdle's killing me. (laughs) *Penny Fitzgerald: Where is it? Did you lose it? *Toodles: It must be in there someplace. *Penny Fitzgerald: Oh, Toodles, you look so silly. (the two women giggle) Oh, look. There it is, behind you. Oh! (as Rat arrives to pick up his bow, he and Penny meet when the deer tries to pick up her ball) Well, hello. Where did you come from? *Toodles: Oh, please don't tell Greenback. Mama said he'll chop off my head. *Penny Fitzgerald: Oh, don't be afraid. You've done nothing wrong. *Toodles: Oh, Penny, what a bonny wee boy. *Penny Fitzgerald: Who does this young archer remind you of? *Toodles: Oh... Well, upon my word, the notorious Kipper Hood. *Penny Fitzgerald: That's right. Only Kipper wears a hat like that. *Toodles: Yeah, and look at this keen Kipper Hood bow. (Tily sneezes) *Dee Dee: Oh, Penny, don't look around, but I do believe we're surrounded. Oh, mercy! *Rut: He snitched on us. *Penny Fitzgerald: It's all right, children. Don't be afraid. Please come here. (the other kids obey) *Rit: Do you think it's safe? *Tily: That's Sue Ellen. *Rut: Mama said she's awful nice. Come on! *Tily: Hey, you guys, not so fast. Wait for me. *Rut: I told Horace he was shooting too high. *Penny Fitzgerald: I'm so very glad he did. Now I get to meet all of you. *Tily: Gee, you're very beautiful. *Rut: Are you gonna marry Gumball? *Tily: Mama said you and Kipper are sweethearts. *Penny Fitzgerald: Well, um... Yes. (laughs) You see, that was several years ago before I left for London. *Rit: Did he ever kiss you? *Penny Fitzgerald: Well, uh, no. But I'm forward to doing that since he carved our initials on this tree. I remember it so well. *Rat: You gonna have any kids? *Tily: My mom gots a lot of kids. *Penny Fitzgerald: Oh, he's probably forgotten all about me. *Rat: Oh, not Gumball Hood. I bet he'll storm the castle gates, fight the guards, rescue ya and drag you off to Sherwood Forest. *Toodles: Now just a moment there, young man. You've forgotten Jafar. *Rat: That old Jafar don't scare me none. *Rit: (echoing) I'm scared of Jafar. He's cranky. *Toodles: Ah, ah, ah, ah! I, Jafar, challenge you to a duel. (takes out her toy musketeer sword as Rat takes out his toy musketeer sword before the two start fighting with them) Hey, hey! Take that! And that! And this! *Rat: Death to tyrants! (Dee Dee squawks) *Rit: Slice him to pieces! *Penny Fitzgerald: Oh, save me, my hero. Save me. (Rat giggles) *Toodles: Oh! Ouch! That's not fair. (bawling]) Mommy! *Rut: That's Jafar, all right. *Rat: Yahoo! Now I got ya! *Toodles: Oh, mercy! Mercy! Oh! (wailing) Oh, he got me. I'm dying. (moaning) *Rat: Did I hurt you? Huh? *Toodles: No. (whispering) This is the part where you drag your lady fair off to Sherwood Forest. *Rat: Come on, lady fair! Let's go! *Penny Fitzgerald: Oh, Penny Fitzgerald, you're so brave and impetuous. Oh. (panting) So this is Sherwood Forest. *Horace: Yeah, I guess so. Well, now what are we gonna do? *Penny Fitzgerald: Well, usually the hero gives his fair lady a kiss. *Horace: A kiss? Oh, that's sissy stuff. *Penny Fitzgerald: Well, if you won't, then I will. (chuckles and kisses poor Rat) *Rut: They're kissing! (children continue laughing as Rut sighs) Category:James Graham Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Robin Hood Parts Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoofs